


No One Needs to Know

by resonatingkitty



Series: Writing Prompts or Short Fics [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mentions of the upcoming UFC 200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one need to know about this, about us, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Needs to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for my own amusement. (Also wanted some Dean/Brock) [Prompt list. ](http://resonating-kitty.tumblr.com/post/145889530512/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

They’ve been doing this for some time now, every other week since Wrestlemania to be exact. As far as Dean knows, no one knows about them. No one knows what they’re doing - besides Paul but he doesn’t really count, and Dean wouldn’t mind if it stayed that way. No one needed to know. Wasn’t any of their damn business that every other week he’d get on a plane and fly across the border to Canada, that he’d get off the plane and into a black SUV and that the SUV would take him to Brock Lesnar’s place.

No one needed to know that. No one could afford to know that. Dean could hear them now, trying to talk some sense into him, lecturing him. It just wasn’t something he wanted to put up with.

He snorts to himself, drawing the attention of the man sitting on the other end of the couch from where he’s sprawled out. Brock was watching UFC clips of his opponent, getting the feel of what he had to face in his upcoming match.

“Something bothering you Ambrose?” He takes time to pause the clip before he asks, turning his attention to Dean.

“No,” Dean answers, letting his eyes fall on the large tv screen with the paused clip, “You should probably get back to your research, would hate to see the guy you’re facing kick your ass too badly.” So I can get back to overthinking things. He doesn’t voice that though and shuts his eyes, letting his head fall back against the arm of the couch. He expects Brock to go back to the clip but he’s rather surprised when the couch shifts and he feels Brock’s weight settling over him.

His eyes snap open, all protest dying in his throat at how close Brock was.

“Want to try that again Ambrose? With less bullshit this time please. I don’t play games.” Brock arches a brow, fixed Dean with a stern look.

Dean fidgets slightly before asking in a hushed voice as if he’s afraid there was a chance someone could overhear when he knew there wasn’t anyone there but them. “No one need to know about this, about us, right?”

“No,” Brock growls leaning down to capture Dean’s lips in a firm, demanding kiss before he pulls back, “This is just our little secret. No one needs to know.”

Dean nods, eyes falling shut as those hands start to slip under the waistband of his shorts.


End file.
